Secrets, Family, Love, Friendship, and Kids
by Mal Tanner
Summary: Pony has a secret the only person that knows is Dally. Not his brothers, other friends, or his boyfriend. Pony/Johnny, Dally/Tim and a one or more surprise couples.
1. What to do?

**Hi here is my first 'The Outsiders' story. I hope you like and enjoy. I'm sorry if same of the words are spell wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders but I wish I did.**

**Warning: Slash, Mpreg, Language**

**Also Johnny and Dally are still alive.**

* * *

Everyone was at the Curtis house. Dally, Tim, Two-bit, Johnny, and Steve moved in after the church accident and Dally and Johnny almost dying. The house may be small but it works.

17 year old Pony and Dally, at 19, was talking in Pony's room.

"Dally what do I do?" Pony asked

"Just tell them." Dally said

"Easy for you to said your dating Tim"

"Yeah but your dating the pet of the group."

"Fair but what if Darry puts me in a home?"

"Then I'll adopt you" Dally said

"Dally don't do that"

"Pony I'm here for you. If everything happen to I'll be there. If your brothers are going to hurt you they have to go thought me." Dally said then thought 'I don't wait any thing to happen to you.'

"Thanks Dally" Pony said

"No problem Pony your are my b..." Dally was cut off by a door slam. "Lets go see what that was."

Pony and Dally walked out to the living room and saw everyone except Johnny. "Where is Johnny?" Pony asked

"He ran in here crying and said something about you two breaking up and he would be back. He also asked for some money then ran outside" Pony's brother Soda said from his place next to Steve then asked "So what did you do to him Pony?"

"WHAT?" Pony asked/yelled. Everyone turn to Pony and saw tears going down. "I didn't do anything to him."

"Then why did he said-while crying-you two are breaking up and ran off."

"Wait What was he doing be for he ran off?" Dally asked

"He said he was going to talk to you guys. Why?" Two-Bit-who is next to Darry-asked

"Oh no Dally what if he heard?"

"I don't think he heard that part but I think he heard you said 'Dally don't do that' and when I was going to say that your are my brother so I know he think I was going to say boyfriend" Dally said

"Ok" Pony said

"What do you not want him to know?" Steve asked

"Something for you guys for being the best family a guy can have."

"Are you going to tell us?" Pony's other brother Darry asked

"After Johnny is back." Pony said then they started talking about school, work, or the movies.

A few minutes later there was slam and it was Johnny. "Hi" Johnny said

"Hi Johnny" Pony said. Then Pony said that he just walked away. "Johnny we need to talk to you."

"Why don't you talk to your boyfriend?" Johnny asked

"Johnny your my boyfriend." Pony said with tears going down his face

"Not anymore" Johnny said with tears too

"Johnny are you breaking up with me?" Pony asked and Johnny nodded. "Why?"

"Because I don't date cheaters." Johnny said

"What? Your are my only boyfriend." Pony said

"So you broke up with Dally so you can only have one?" Johnny asked

"What? I was never going out with Dally." Pony said

"Oh I heard you say 'Dally don't do that' and Dally almost said that he your boyfriend" Johnny said

"For one I was going to said Brother and for two don't talk to Pony like that." Dally said

"Dally you can't told who I can and can't talk like that" Johnny said

"No I can't but you can't talk to Pony like that." Dally said

"Oh yes I can" Johnny said then Dally and Johnny started fighting. Pony left the room crying.

"Guys...Guys...GUYS!" Soda yelled

"WHAT?" Dally and Johnny yelled

Soda put his hands up and said "I was going to tell you something but never mind." After Soda said that Pony walked on and everybody turn to him and saw that he was crying.

"Pony what is wrong?" Dally asked running up to Pony and hugging him.

"I'm ready" Pony said

"Pony what are you for?" Darry asked standing up

"The thing I have to tell you." Pony said then raise his voice a little "Please can everyone sit down." Then everyone sat down even Johnny because it scared them.

"Pony What is it?" Soda asked

"You guys can't get mad." Pony said

"Why would we be mad?" Two-Bit asked

"Well..." Pony started but couldn't finish.

"Well what?" Steve asked then get slapped by his boyfriend Soda

"I'm...I'm...I'm" Pony said

"Pony you can do it" Dally said

"I'm...

* * *

**Hey that is the end of chapter. I hope you like it.**

**~Just Listen To The Music~**

**P.S. Stay gold**


	2. The Secret

**Hey I told you guys I would have to posted sometime this week is here it is. I hope you like.**

* * *

"I'm...I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?" Everyone except Dally and Pony of course

"Yes I'm pregnant" Pony said

"So am I" Dally said then everyone looked at him

"You are?" Pony asked

"Yes I found out a few days ago." Dally said

"And you told me now?" Pony asked fake mad

"Pony I'm sorry I was going to tell you." Dally said

"Dally I'm not mad I know you are pregnant."

"How?" Dally said

"Tim can't keep a secret or his mouth close." Pony said

"Tim" Dally said mad

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Johnny asked then everyone but Pony-who is looking at the floor-looked at him.

"Yep" Pony said still looking at the floor

"I'm going to be a dad" Johnny said then started jumping up and down. "I'm so happy"

"Good but i'm going to put it up for adoption." Pony said

"Why?" Everyone except Pony and Dally

"I don't want him to live the life we do, I know Johnny doesn't want him, and I also don't know how to take care of a child." Pony said then fell to the ground crying.

Johnny rush over to Pony and put his arm around his shoulders "Pony why do you think I don't want the baby?"

"Johnny we are young and you said you didn't want kids." Pony said still crying.

"No Baby I meant with a girl. Before we started dating I was dating this girl and she had a kid that hated me."

"Oh but we started dating a week after the break up."

"Yeah she was a few years older than me more like Two-bits and Darry's age"

"Why?" Two-Bit asked

"She was pretty" Johnny said then there was a slam

"Hello" Tim said walking in

"Hey Tim" Everyone except Dally said

"Hey" Tim said then turned to Dally "Hey Babe"

"Tim" Dally said mad

"Babe what's wrong?" Tim asked Dally (If he only knew)

* * *

**Sorry if I spell some words wrong.**

**~Just Listen To The Music~**


	3. The fight

"Babe what's wrong?" Tim asked Dally (If he only knew)

"For one you told the one people I truthed and wanted to tell and for two you lied to me by saying you didn't tell anyone." Dally said mad then started getting up in Tim's face.

"Dal I'm sorry" Tim said then took a step back "I just had to tell someone and Pony is the close to you and I know he won't tell anyone and I lied because you were so excited and you also wanted to tell him" Tim added taking another step back so his back was on the door.

"I DON'T CARE YOU TOLD PONY AND LIED ABOUT IT." Dally yelled

"Dally I just didn't want to hurt you and I could of come here and told one of them." Tim said as he pointed to the gang.

"YOU HURT ME MORE BY LYING TO ME"

"Dally I know but Pony is closer to you so that is why I told him and you wanted to tell him." Tim said then started walking up to Dally

"GET AWAY FROM ME." Dally yelled then started walking backwards

"No Dally I'm sorry from lying to. I only did it because I love you and I didn't want to hurt you." Tim said.

"I DON'T.." Dally started then softly asked "Wait you love me?" Dally looked a Tim in the eyes and saw the love in them.

"Yes I love you. I love you ever since we got together" Tim said then walked up to Dally and kissed him.

"I love you to" Dally said after the kiss and shock then he kiss Tim but rougher this time.

"No sex in the living room" Darry joked

"Well then we have in Dally's room" Tim said then pick Dally up and ran to Dally's room

"Well that happen" Johnny said wide eyed

"Yep" Darry said while everyone else with speechless (Yes Two-bit and Sodapop was speechless)

"Darry do you have to work tomorrow?" Pony asked

"Nope I have the day off again" Darry said

"Ok" Pony said smiling then walked to his room

"Weird" Soda said then kissed...

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**Here is the next chapter I said I was going to post last week or this week.**

**~Just Listen To The Music~**


	4. The next day

**I hope you like this chapter. oh yeah I'll try to post every week but not making any promise. **

* * *

"Weird" Soda said then kissed Darry's cheek "I'm going to bed"

"Ok goodnight little buddy" Darry said

"I'm going to bed to" Steve said then got off the couch and went to bed.

"Ok" Darry yelled to Steve then turn to Two-bit and said "so just me and you are left"

"Yep so what do you want to do?" Two-Bit asked then sat on Darry's lap as Johnny just sits there wided eyed

"You know what I to do." Darry said then winked at Two-bit

"Guys? I'm still here by now I'm going to bed." Johnny said then walked off to Pony and Soda's room

"Ok now it's just us two." Darry said then started kissing Two-bit.

After the kiss Two-bit asked "Why don't we take was to the bedroom like Tim and Dally did?"

"I" Kiss "Like" Kiss "That" Kiss "Idea" Darry said then kissed Two-bit for the millionth time today

"Lets go" Two-bit said then stood up and dragged Darry to their room.

~Secrets~Family~Love~Friendship~Kids~

Next morning with Darry and Two-bit in their bedroom.

Darry woke up and smiled down at Two-bit. Darry just still lying down watching Two-bit sleeping. Two-bit felt someone watching him so he woke up. He turned so he was lying on Darry and smiled at him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Two-bit asked

"I don't know." Darry said

"Well you have to think of something." Two-bit said as he tease Darry then got up and got dress in a red mickey shirt with no sleeves and blue jean with holes in the knees.

"Tease" Darry said then got up and got dress like Two-bit but his shirt is blue and jean doesn't have holes.

"I know and you love it" Two-bit said as finish getting dress then give Darry a kiss and left the room to go to the kitchen but not before he smell the food that someone is cooking. "Why does it smell like pancakes?"

"Hey Two-bit" Pony said for the stove as he smiled at him. Pony was wearing one of Soda's old blue jeans and a tan color plaid shirt.

"Hey Pony" Two-bit said smiling back at him "What are you cooking?"

"Pancakes" Pony said

"Ok" Two-bit said then Darry came in and wrapped his arm around Two-bit

"Hey Pony" Darry said

"Hey Dar" Pony said

"Where did you learn how to make pancakes?" Darry asked

"The box" Pony said as he pick up the pancake box

"Smartass." Darry said moving to hug Pony and Pony hugged him back. After they promise Soda not to fight anymore they don't. Darry said he is going to act like a brother more than a parent but once and a while acts like a parent.

"but you still love me." Pony said then Darry kissed his forehead

"Yep" Darry said. The three of them talked about work and school until Tim walked in.

"What smells so good?" Tim asked

"Pancakes" Pony said happily

"Ok" Tim said then sat down

"STEVE!" they heard someone yell

* * *

**Poor Johnny almost watch Two-bit and Darry.**

**I hope you like it. please review. I love you guys**

**~Just Listen To The Music~**


	5. Soda slaps Steve and made Steve cry

"STEVE!" they heard someone yell so they ran to the yelling and saw Soda was the one yelling at Steve, who was standing right in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he stepped back a little

"You are what is wrong" Soda said pointing to Steve.

"What did I do?" Steve asked then thought 'yeah what did I do?'

"Everything." Soda said then slapped Steve. Soda then ran to his and Pony's room. After he slapped Steve, it left everyone-even Steve-shock.

"I'll go see if he is OK" Pony said then ran to his and Soda's room.

~Secrets~Family~Love~Friendship~Kids~

In the bedroom with Pony and Soda. Pony asked "Soda are you ok?"

"Yeah but I don't know why I did that" Soda said then started crying

"Soda I do the same thing." Pony said as he pulled him in a sideways hug "Do you think?"

"No" Soda said trying to pull away from Pony.

"Soda you don't know until you go to the doctors" Pony said without thinking then Soda started pacing.

"Yeah true" Soda said then asked as he stopped in front of Pony, "How did you get so smart?"

"Getting push through high school." Pony said

"Pony he just want you to get out of this town"

"I know" Pony said as he gets up and hugs Soda then leaves the room. "so do you want me to get Darry?"

"Yeah please" Soda said moving to the his bed.

~Secrets~Family~Love~Friendship~Kids~

Meanwhile in the living room with everyone except Dally who is still sleeping.

"Steve do you know what is wrong?" Tim asked

"No" Steve said then started to cry

"Are you crying?" Two-bit asked

"Yes my boyfriend might break up with me." Steve said then Darry pulled Steve in a sideways hug

"Soda won't break up with you" Darry said

"No he won't hes just having a weird morning" Pony said as he walked in then turned to Darry "Darry, Soda wants to talk to you"

"Ok" Darry said then turned to Steve "I'll be back"

"Ok" Steve said then Darry pulled away and stood up. Pony walk away so Darry follow him.

~Secrets~Family~Love~Friendship~Kids~

Back in the bedroom with Darry, Pony, and Soda. "What do you want to talk about Soda?" Darry asked

"I...I..I.I" Soda started but can't find the right words so he turned to Pony-who sat down next to him.

"Soda thinks he is pregnant" Pony said quietly then said "Wow that is weird to say" louder.

"Really?" Darry asked

"Yes but to make sure he needs to go to the doctors" Pony said

"Ok I'll call the doctors later" Darry said quietly "After everyone is at work"

"Ok" Soda said

"Soda do you want to tell Dally?" Pony said then saw Soda's face and add, "If you can't tell he is good at keeping secrets"

"Yeah sure" Soda said then there was a knock on the door "Who is it?"

"Dally. Tim told me that you slapped Steve" The person said "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Soda said then Pony and Darry-who moved over to the bed- pulled him in a sideways hugged.

Dally walked in and saw Soda's tear stain face and asked "What is wrong?"

"Soda not proud of slapping Steve and he thinks he is pregnant" Pony said the last quietly so only the people in the room can barely hear him

"Really?" Dally asked "I would. Steve is jackass"

"Yeah and Darry is going to call the doctors after everyone goes to work" Pony said quietly again

"Can I go with you?" Dally asked then saw the look on Soda's face "Oh your secret is safe with me"

"Ok good and yes you can go" Soda said then there was another knock

"Who is it?" Pony said in a bad girly voice to make Soda laugh and it worked.

"It's Johnny. Can I come in?" The person behind the door

"Yeah sure" Pony said in the bad girly voice again then the door opened

"Two-bit, Steve, Tim, and I are going to work" Johnny said then started laughing at Pony's bad girly voice

"Ok" Soda said laughing.

"See you tonight" Johnny said then kissed Pony on the lips

"See you" Pony said in a good girly voice this time

"Ok" Johnny said "Tim and I will be home at seven and Two-bit and Steve will be home at six" Johnny and Tim works at Buck's has waiters and Two-bit and Steve work at DX. Steve work with cars and Two-bit does the cash register.

"Ok" The brothers-Dally is a brother to the Curtis-said in unison "Bye Johnny"

"Bye guys" Johnny said then walked out the door.

"Pony that was a bad girly voice" Dally said laughing

"I know but it made Soda laugh and smile so that is all it matters" Pony said looking at Soda who is still laughing.

"Yep" Darry said then started laughing making Pony laugh. "How about we go eat breakfast and then we can go do something?"

"Sure" Pony said "I'm going to make breakfast" then Pony ran off to the kitchen

"Lets follow him" Dally said then followed Pony out of the room.

* * *

**I know I said I might put it on hold but I had some ideas. This is my longest and quickest one out of all of them. It took me about a hour to a hour and a half. I hope you like. Please review.**

**~Just Listen To The Music~ **


	6. Breakfast for four

**Here is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Lets follow him" Dally said then followed Pony out of the room.

"Lets go Soda" Darry said then him and Soda stood up after few minutes.

"Race you" Soda said then took off

"Hey!" Darry yelled then ran after Soda. When they got to the kitchen they saw Pony at the stove and Dally on the counter eating icing. "Where did you get the icing?"

"Pony made it and it's pretty good." Dally said then held out a pan and asked "Do you want some?"

"Sure" Soda said then walked over but grabbed a spoon first and try some. "Wow this is good."

"Thanks" Pony said

"Pony you been holding out on me" Soda said then turned to Darry and says "Dar you should try some."

"Ok" Darry said then walked over and ate some off Soda's spoon "Yum that is pretty good. Pony you should try making the cake"

"I am. It's in the oven right now." Pony said then started making more icing "Guys don't touch this pan"

"Ok" Dally said then he finish the pan of icing with the help of Darry, Soda, and a little bit of Pony. A few minutes later there was a ding

"The cakes are done" Pony said then took out two cakes out of the oven

"You made two?" Darry asked

"Yes. This one is for Johnny, Steve, Two-bit and Tim and the other one is for us. Darry can you frost this one so I can make another pan of icing?" Pony asked then looked at Dally and Soda because they eat almost all of the other pan.

"Yeah sure" Darry said then started frosting the cake for the guys that are at work.

"Thanks" Pony said and started the other pan of icing.

"Pony where are the pancakes?" Soda asked

"I'll make them after this" Pony said pointing to the pan.

"Ok" Soda said then sat on the counter next to Dally. After a few minutes the two cakes were frosted Pony started making to pancakes. "When can we have the cake?"

"After we eat the pancakes" Pony said "How many do you want?"

"Five" Dally said

"Three" Darry said

"Four" Soda said

"I'll just make 20" Pony said then started making more pancake. The four of them started talking about jobs (in Pony's case school) and kids. "The pancakes are done"

"Sweet" Soda said as he got off the counter then Dally and Soda get pushed out of the kitchen.

"Go sit down I'll bring the food to you" Pony said then the other sit down at the table "Darry you can help me."

"Ok" Darry said as he stood up to help Pony.

"You take two plates and give one the Dally." Pony said then walked over to the table and sat two plates down. One in front Soda and one in front him. Pony walked back to the kitchen to get the syrup. "Enjoy" Pony then sat down next to Soda. Dally, Darry, and Soda took a bit of they pancakes (each has three).

"Those are amazing Ponyboy" Darry said

"Thanks" Pony said then took a bit of one his. After a few minutes they heard a knock and Pony said "I'll get it" then walked though the living to the door. "Hey"

"Hey Pony" The person at the door said

"Why are you here?" Pony asked

"I can't come and see you?" The person asked

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Muhahaha. I'm so evil.**

**Sorry I had I do that I always wanted to do that. I hope enjoyed the chapter.**

**~Just Listen To The Music~**


	7. Outside with Pony

"I can't come and see you?" The person asked

"No you can't Cherry" Pony said

"PONY WHO IS IT?" Soda yelled from the dining room

"CHERRY" Pony yelled back mad at the person at the door then Soda walked in

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked

"I need to talk to Pony" Cherry said

"Ok we can talk on the porch" Pony said then Cherry and Pony walked on to the porch. "Cherry why are you here?"

"I don't know to said it so I'm going to show you" Cherry said turned to the kid that is on the bottom step of the porch "One come up here" The kid then come up the step slowly. "Pony this is your daughter Unique Winter Rose Ivy Curtis"

"Wait what?" Pony asked

"Yeah" Cherry said "She is three"

"Is she why you broke up with me?" Pony asked

"Yes but I also knew you were gay." Cherry said quietly

"Is all you wanted?" Pony asked

"No I want you to take Unique" Cherry said

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to keep her." Cherry said

"Why?" Pony asked

"I'm have to go somewhere and I can't take her with me" Cherry said

"Hold on" Pony said then walked in the house for a second to asked Soda-who was listening-to bring her in

"Yeah sure" Soda said then come up to Unique and crouch in front of her "Hey pretty lady do you want to come in and have Popsicle"

Unique then looked up to her mom "Go on honey" Cherry said then Soda and Unique walked in the house

"Cherry where are you going?" Pony asked

"I have to go to this school my parents want me to go and they said I have to give her to you or give her up for adoption"

"oh" Pony said "let me talk to Darry and I'll see if I can keep her"

"Ok I'll be right here" Cherry said then Pony walked into the house

"Darry what are we going to do?" Pony asked

"We keep her. The states not on my back that much and we can't put up for adoption. Just look at her. She already loves Soda and Dally" Darry said then pointed to Dally, Soda, and Unique was and saw them messing around together.

"Ok I'll go tell Cherry" Pony said then walked back outside and told Cherry that she can stay

"Sweet but can I come back with her stuff later and say goodbye for good?"

"Yeah but sometime before four"

"I was going to come back in a little bit" Cherry said

"Ok" Pony said

"I'll be back in a hour" Cherry said

"Ok I'll see you then" Pony said then Cherry walk to her car and Pony walked into the house

"Why is Cherry leaving?" Soda asked

"She is getting Unique's thing then will be back in a hour" Pony said then walked over to Unique and crouch in front of her "Hey Unique I'm your dad."

"Daddy?" She asked in a cute soft voice

"Yep" Pony said then Unique shocked him by...

* * *

**Cliffhanger**** again. Sorry it's fun to do cliffhangers on you guys. Anyways I hope you like. I worked so hard on it. **

**~Just Listen To The Music~**


	8. Meanwhile in inside with the others

"You take two plates and give one the Dally." Pony said then walked over to the table and sat two plates down. One in front Soda and one in front him. Pony walked back to the kitchen to get the syrup and grabbed the plate of pancakes. "Enjoy" Pony then sat down next to Soda. Dally, Darry, and Soda took a bit of they pancakes (each has three).

"Those are amazing Ponyboy" Darry said

"Thanks" Pony said then took a bit of one his. After a few minutes they heard a knock and Pony said "I'll get it" then walked though the living to the door.

"PONY WHO IS IT?" Soda yelled from the dining room

"CHERRY" Pony yelled back mad at the person at the door then Soda walked in

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked

"I need to talk to Pony" Cherry said

"Ok we can talk on the porch" Pony said then Cherry and Pony walked on to the porch.

"Soda what are you doing?" Darry asked softly

"Shhh" Soda said then he walked to the and listen to part of the conversation

"Yes but I also knew you were gay." Cherry said quietly

"Is all you wanted?" Pony asked

"No I want you to take Unique" Cherry said

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to keep her." Cherry said

"Why?" Pony asked

"I'm have to go somewhere and I can't take her with me" Cherry said

"Hold on" Pony said then walked in the house to saw Soda listening "Can you bring her in?"

"Yeah sure" Soda said then come up to Unique and crouch in front of her "Hey pretty lady do you want to come in and have popsicle?"

Unique then looked up to her mom "Go on honey" Cherry said then Soda and Unique walked in the house

"Soda Who is this?" Darry asked

"I don't know" Soda said then crouched down to Unique "Hey pretty lady what's your name?"

"I'm Unique Winter Rosa Ivy Curtis and I'm free"

"Three?" Soda asked then Unique nodded

"Ok" Dally said then Darry and Soda looked at him "What?"

"You're not weird out by this" Darry said

"No don't you see Cherry broke up with Pony three years ago and Unique has to same last name has you guys" Dally said then Darry and Soda thought a moment

"Oh" Darry and Soda both said

"Wow" Dally said then started playing with Unique

"So Pony has a daughter" Soda said

"Yep" Darry said then Soda started playing with Unique also

Pony walked into the house and asked "Darry what are we going to do?"

"We keep her. The states not on my back that much and we can't put up for adoption. Just look at her. She already loves Soda and Dally" Darry said then pointed to Dally, Soda, and Unique was and saw them messing around together.

"Ok I'll go tell Cherry" Pony said then walked back outside. Pony came in a few minutes later.

"Why is Cherry leaving?" Soda asked

"She is getting Unique's thing then will be back in a hour" Pony said then walked over to Unique and crouch in front of her "Hey Unique I'm your dad."

"Daddy?" She asked in a cute soft voice

"Yep" Pony said then Unique shocked him by...

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger with the same ending too. You'll see it in the next chapter. I see you soon.**

**~Just Listen To The Music~**


	9. Author Note Sorry

**Hey lovelys. I'm back. Sorry I been off for awhile. I was a little busy because of scool but now it's summer so i will have more time. ****Anywho, I'm be trying to write more but I have writers block right now so I might not write that much. I'm also writing more stories so except more (I jacked up my spelling). I want to write a stories about youtubers so if you have any favorite, please comment or review (whatever it is on here).**

**With love,**

**Mal Tanner (I only changed it because I need a little change in my life)**


End file.
